getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Getter Team
, Hayato, and Musashi united as one as seen in the original 1974 anime.]] Within the expansive timeline of the Getter Robo ''universe, an essential component of the series is the '''Getter Team' (ゲッターチーム Gettā chīmu), the trio of pilots who command the individual components jets of the Getter Robo, the Getter Machines known as the Eagle, the Jaguar, and the Bear. While Getter Robo is capable of being piloted by a single person, it is only when three hearts combine as one and work in unison that the true power of the Getter can be drawn forth and used at full strength. Commonly overseen by Dr. Saotome of the Saotome Institute, and united to fight threats such as the Dinosaur Empire, the Hyakki Empire, the Invaders, and the Andromeda Country, the original trio of pilots consisted of: * Ryoma Nagare, a brash and hot-blooded karate practitioner who commands Getter 1, which specializes in air based combat and melee weapons. * Hayato Jin, an aloof and cynical expert of cunning strategy who commands Getter 2, which specializes in land based combat. * Musashi Tomoe, a boisterous and loyal practitioner of Judo who commands Getter 3, which specializes in rough terrain and underwater combat. As the series progressed, more members of the team were shuffled in and out, such as Benkei Kurama, Go Ichimonji, and even Dr. Saotome himself. Yet while the staff and support of Getter Robo may consist of many people such as scientists and close friends, the Getter Team is universally associated with the three pilots that control the machines and form Getter Robo. Other Teams Getter Go A team composed of three pilots for the Getter Robo Go, a plasma powered Getter Robo using similar mechanics to the original to combat Machine Beasts. * Go Ichimonji: a young yet hot-headed pilot who commands the Getter Go. * Sho Tachibana: the daughter of the co-creator who commands the Getter Sho. * Gai Daido: a mechanic with a love of the Getter Machines who commands the Getter Gai. Getter āḥ A new generation team piloting the above mentioned robot against the Invaders. * Takuma Nagare: Ryoma's son and pilot of the āḥ formation. * Kamui Sho: hybrid dinosaur man/human and pilot of the hrīḥ formation. * Baku Yamagishi: Warrior monk and friend of Takuma piloting the hāṃ formation. Getter Hien A trio of pilots who were initially victims of the Plant Beast outbreak and pilot a prototype Getter Robo to face the threat. * Tsurugi Ryuki: A survivor of Plant Beast attack finding a weak point that is shared by all the monsters. Joins the Getter Team after proving his worth. * Dan Amakusa: A traumatized pilot who witnessed the death of his parents during the turning point of the Plant Beasts. * Goki Hagane: A strong bodied fighter who had lost his friends to the Plant Beasts. Other Pilots * Dr. Saotome: Creator of the Getter Robo and several of the later models, often had to stop due to his age. * Tatsuhito Saotome: A pilot who was around in the initial trials but would often lose his life before piloting the finished product. * Michiru Saotome: Usually on the sidelines or support, some series have shown her capable of piloting a Getter Machine. * Tahir: A monk with a connection to the Getter Rays, for a short time piloted one of the Shin Getter Machines. Category:Groups Category:Getter Robo Category:Getter Robo G Category:Getter Robo Go Category:Shin Getter Robo Category:Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo Category:Getter Robo Armageddon